User talk:Neural777
Hiya! This is my talk page. Leave messages here, and don't mess up the page. Or else I'll BITE YOUR FACE! do... something. :P Eh... just don't do it. Okay? Mi~ :3 Don't ban me! Total Drama Sim Thingy Season 2! Well..do you want in? We willz rehearse! !Crazy12345 02:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Mistah. N-777 }} Well, I like the rollplays. }} OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! Actully it wuz during his"reighn"Crazy12345 18:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Please ban Crazy Dude? Really? I HAVE PROOF!!! Riot tinks itz fake he siad"There r so many ways itz fake". And i said list all the ways it iz...and he didnt! so ha! He has NO support!Crazy12345 19:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... ESRB Rating "T" for SSBB OPPOSSUMS ARE SCARY I would like to see how you improved. Plus, we hadn't brawled in quite a while.}} }} CRAZY/RAY= BAN helpcrazy broke his ban as a anyoumus user Random54 15:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey... ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzzzzzzzz... ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzzzzzzzz... 04:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) OH NO A HOBO!!!! }} Hi Mr. DUSTY Pie }} Why Must Patrick be a Saint on the Day of Happy?! }} Asparagus will rule the world...someday. }} PIZZA HUT AND MICKY D'S }} DID YOU KNOW THAT THE PERSON WENT TO THE PALCE AT THAT TIME IN A THING WITH SOME STUFF!? }} Aaaah!!! Why no clubs? It's heart day or sumthin'! }} sun of a (Wii maniac: *shows up before AU can say bad word* HEY KIDS!!!!!) B word-AU OFF WAVES! *blasts Neural to a far away planet* Ask? Hi! Oh... What does absent mean??? LISAWOMAN AND THE ORDER OF THE DOUGHNUTS + MY ABSENCE }} IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH DAT?! IT BE AN AWESOME GAME!!! IKEMAN IS IN IT!!! And I wasn't gonna ask to brawl anywayz. :O I'm too lazy to eject the FE:RD disc from my Wii and put in teh Brawl disc. But what has happened to your Wii? Why does it need to be repaired?}} }} OH MY GOSH!}} }} }} I'M GIVE UP, FALCON!!!!! }} }} I Can't Get It (Which he probably doesn't). }} New episode HEY KIDS! ! You stole my censor...phrase....thing...Oh I don't know you just stole "HEY KIDS!" from me *slaps Neural*}} NO ELECTRONICS!!! }} "I love Kogasa" user dA April Fools Prank Summer's Quiz Bowl Happy Easter Tardisgirl98 12:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Huh? You probably live somewhere different to me coz in York it is! Tardisgirl98 12:33, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I knew that... kinda APPLE COMPUTERS TASTE LIKE APPLES!!!!!!!! }} Happy Easter! Thundervikkiangel 13:57, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Princess Elincia's bodyguards, I presume. I am sorry for the trouble you've gone to. }} FALCON....GIFT! }} SOUP IS BETTER THAN EGGS!!!! }} Heya~ Late Easter for You to Eat Bunny's Eggs Stew Gobstopper or Chocolate? }} Obsess 3 2 Things I don't has MySims PC, so I asked Blanky to make it. 2. What are the dates for each archive?}} Two Good News and One Bad News... jhusagyfcgw What? Thankies I'm sure this will be super helpful! HOORAY FOR HELPFUL!!!!!}} dAng problem there! }} A day to help EARTH! }} MUFFKINS!!! }} NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING! They only allow you to transfer Pokemon from one game per file!!! And no, I hasn't noticed anything of that sort. It's probably only your computer. o.o}} AND OKAY!!!}} DON'T YOU HAS ANY OLD DANG POKEMON IN YOUR STORAGE FROM D/P THAT YOU CAN USE AGAINST ME?! GOSH!!!}} Despicable Me WHAT THE HECK }} PLEASE DONT BAN ME I BEG YOU PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DONT ban my PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DONT BAN ME PLEASE i begTAHU97 11:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) do you know roar! she is my sis please ban ME but unban roar! roar! is my sisterTAHU97 11:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Legodudeman needs to be more original. Uh...the negative attention is only encouraging, or "feeding" the troll, so I'd rather we not have Maniacalman write about him in the News RP...the negative feedback is what the trolls come for in the first place.}} }} Your Archive Template Thingy Hello? Hello? Uh, what? UNBAN/DON'T BAN! You were talking to Blanky about banning Travis on the admin page.Riot\AU 21:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I "steered off course" because I wanted to point out that you also yelled at me for no reason at all. And I'm still mad at you, Blanky and Randomdude always going Grammar Nazi on me.Riot\AU 01:20, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Banning Crazy on My Wiki }} Sorry, I don't have Wii or "Dolpin?". ARMADILLOS!!! }} ??? TEH SHOUTBOX TITLE }} }} I refused to tell to Fanaticman, Hikariwoman, Holwoman, and all ze others. Mooo.}} Perhaps I will tell...SOMETIME. *shifty eyes*}} RE:IP i cant find the log out thing pleas help and are you mad at me? i am super sorry i would never offend you john-I-COME-IN -PEACE! 19:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Wee. }} Sooo... RE:Ban Sorry for getting back to you so late, but yeah I would ban him (you already did) and his "good" edits were probably a cover up - his comments are somewhat obnoxious and very much alike Lego's. Good work. --Mistertrouble189 03:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry..... Sorry.... Sorry Nueral about those edits. I'm not used to word bubbles. Your archive template }} Just type in . Feel free to change anything.}} }} My icon thing I just don't like downloading stuff.--Riot\AU 01:27, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Moo. }} Noooooo. JELLYFISHHH.}} }} Why do you think he has such a flippin' huge tushie?}} RE:Large text that blocks other text and the edit button }} OKoihewuihfiue My gosh... BWAAAH! }} }} Frosty Igloos Poppy & Jasmin Can you remember? Jasmin & Poppy - Salin Shoot RE:Buddy list image ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg }} Hi }} THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER! THIS IS SERIOUS STUFF! So, um, how's life?}} THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER! THIS IS SERIOUS STUFF! So, um, how's life?}} Pokemon Sunday! Sorry Neural }} }} Hello! I think i saw Alexa in a mysims skyheroes screenshot,so could you add a tab-ish thingy for her? (Plus the fact that she is in every game dr. f is in.) OMIGOSHPLEEEEEZ??? SO PLEEZ?? }} TEH AMAZINGFUL AWARD!!! }} New Moodz Excuse you.}} User blog:Salinlovecake/Sim Protection Agency Town! What did you vote?--Salinlovecake 12:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Yah! From MySims Reality, you kick me out, so... Hikari, Secretive, Skyler, Neural, Dentface, Peace Out, Zordon, Hollol, Zeus, April, Kat, Corey. Esuoh ruoy nrub lliw I. -- Gino Delicioso 09:57, June 19, 2010 (UTC) DOCUMENTARY I know I shouldn't be saying this Hey you, punk. Gosh, where have you been, man?}} Merry Hannukah. If you even ever see this...}} }} Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake Hey Neural!Check out this MSA pic I made you!You can use it for you user page! Pokemon Orange juice is good with ICE! }} }} }} I really hope you're doing well